The Adventure of Sonic and Link Part One: The Beginning
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: It all started out as a nice day in Mobotropalis. Until a strange portal transported Link to Sonic's world! Sonic and Link already know each other but, is there somethings they don't know about each other? Part One of the "The Adventure of Sonic and Link" saga.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my 1st story. **

**Hope you like it!**

**The Adventure of Sonic and Link Part One: The Beginning**

"Two chili dogs with the works" Sonic said to the waiter, "Extra spicy!"

It was a warm sunny day in New Mobotropalis. The sun was shinning, birds where chirping. And, like always, Sonic was engoying chili dogs at his uncle Chucks dinner.

"Got it!" Replied the waiter

**5 minutes later!**

"Here you go, sir." The waiter said, as he handed Sonic the chili dogs.

"Thanks!" Replied Sonic. "But, PLEASE! call me Sonic! k?"

"Sure, that'll be $20.00. Si- I mean. Sonic." Said the waiter.

To which Sonic replied. "This is Chuck's Dinner, right?"

"Yes." Replied the waiter, a bit curios, "So?"

"So." Sonic replied. "I should get a family discount. $10.00 off ANY item!"

(Of course not if it's $10.00 already. of course).

"WHAT?!" Bellowed the waiter.

Now, Sonic was angry. So he shot up and almost yelled. "I just so happen to be his nephew! So, I SHOULD get a FAMILY discount!"

The waiter was about to shout some thing when someone interrupted him. And that some one was... Uncle Chuck! (Maybe He can convince the waiter).

"Waht's the matter, Fred?' Unc Chuck asked Fred. (FYI Fred's the waiter).

"This young HOOLIGAN! Says YOUR his Uncle!" Bellowed Fred.

"I am" Chuck said sternly.

"Told ya so!" Sonic snickered.

"Then, that'll be $10.00, KID." Fred said through clenched teeth.

So, Sonic payed Fred the $10.00. Just ten, a random girl ran by and shouted.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER ROX!" (do NOT make fun of him! If you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T say it at all! This is the ONLY mention of him K?!)

After 5 minutes of, Chuck and Sonic string at each other. Sonic sat down and said.

"He's ok Iguess." Then stuffed his 4 chili dogs, in his mouth, all at the same time.

**So, how do you like the first chapter? I know, I know. It says "Sonic AND Link. But, I promise he'll appear in the next Chap. Which, I might upload tomorrow. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! so i'm back and ready for chapter 2! And this is the chap where Link apears. So, here it goes!**

6: 24 Pm at Sonic's Mansion

Sonic's playing Sonic Unleashed.

"Can I play? Can I? Huh, Sonic?" Chip/Light Gia said.

Thanks to Chip being, well annoying. Sonic lost his focus.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yelled the in-game Sonic the Werehog, as he fell of a rooftop in a Spangonia night act.

"Great!" Sonic groaned. "Thanks alot Chip!" Of course he was joking.

"S-s-sorry, S-s-s-Somic." Chip stamered. not wanting to get in trouble. "Want some chocolate?" He asked Sonic. Trying to smooth things out.

"No." Sonic groaned, he knew what Chip was trying to do. Since Chip did it like 1000 times already. This week.

Then Sonic shut off his Wii. Put the Wii remote/nunchuck he was using away.

"Why not?" Chip asked.

"Never mind Chip. Hey. Hows about I order us some supper. And NO chocolate this time!" Sonic asked, saying the last part rather sharply.

"Awww." Chip whined. He really wanted some chocolate.

7 O' clock. In a forest near Sonic's house.

"Sonic? Are you ok?" Chip asked worriedly. He knew what was going to happen. But why?

Just then, Sonic transformed into werehog Sonic!

"A-rooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo!" Sonic howled. He got back up on his hands and knees. Looking at himself in shock and wonder.

"What the heck happened?!" Sonic half shouted. half asked.

"Whoa. Yay! Mr. Monster guy is back!" Chip said comeplitly ignoring Sonic.

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the Eldin Volcano provence.

"Master, are you SURE you want to do this?" Fi asked. Link barely escaped his first encounter with Ghirahim. What if they met him again? Will he survive this encounter.

"Fi?" Sonic asked. Breaking Fi's train of thought. "I have to. it's the only way I can find Zelda." Link said firnly. There was no way to cnange his mind now.

Suddenly, a portal appeared beneath them sending them to. Mobius, New Mobotropolis, Sonic's world!

**Hi! So, how do you like it please review! The next one might come later today. Bye! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, I'm uploading a new chapter again! Hope You enjoy!**

**Now back to Sonic and Chip!**

"What the? What is that!?" Sonic shouted.

Just then, Link and Fi fell from the portal, which for some reason, was in the air. ;)

Fi went back into the Godess sword, not wanting to get dirty (not that she whould of).

And Link fell into a HUGE mud puddle!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link sceamed as he fell into the mud puddle. He then gets up and, looks at his clothes. Which where complitly COVERED in mud!

What!? Huh? How?" Link said hystictly. "My, my, MY CLOTHES ARE TOTALY RUINED! NO! WHY?! Wh-." Just then Link's Iron shield fell from the portal. Which, just opeaned again. And it hit him on the top of his head.

"Dow-ee!" He said as his shield hit him. (but he didn't lose his memories. So, don't worry)!

Then we see Amy, behind a tree, 10 feet away from Sonic, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

**And that's the end of chapter 3! I might upload another chapter again today! Bye!**

**Yuma: Are you done yet?**

**Astral:Yes, I whould like it if you upload a YuGiOh! ZEXAL story.**

**Hey! Get out of here! This is MY story! And it has NOTHING to do with you!**

**Astral & Yuma: K :(.**

**That's better. Ok, As soon as I'm done the next chap (or this story). I'll start a YuGiOh! ZEXAL story.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! Oh yeah, before I forget.**

**I not own Sonic or, Legend of Zelda.**

**Yuma: So, after this. Your going to right a Yu-**

**YES! Well, maybe after I finish writing this story.**

**Oh, yeah! The Sonic charactors already know the Zelda ones and vice versa.**

**7:10 PM**

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked Link. Cuckling.

"Yeah, I think so," Link groaned.

"Ok then, Elf Boy!" Sonic snickered the last part.

"It's LINK Sonic!" Link groaned, annoyed.

"Right, If you say so" Sonic said.

Then Fi appeared out of the Goddess sword. Detecting strange presence.

"Master." Link and Sonic looked at Fi. Chip was already back inside. continued. "I'm detecting a strange presence." She said, waiting for a response. When there was none. She continued. "I don't know what it is, but it seems to be a pink-" Fi was cut short. By Sonic. "Amy." Sonic groaned. 'Why can't she just leave me alone' He thought.

Then Amy came from out behind the tree, and ran straight towards Sonic. With her Piko piko hammer. "Sonic! There's no running away this time! Now you'll HAVE to Marry me!" And she kept babbaling about Sonic having to marry her. Sonic was tp afraid to run away. He was to scared to. A werehog, scared of Amy? Wow.

'Ohnohonoohnohnohono' Sonic thought to afraid to use spaces. ;) 'Some one PLEASE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEELP!'

Suddenly, for some weird reason. Link closed his eyes...

7:11 (sorry, I just HAD to put that in ;) ).

Then Link transformed into Wolf Link! Some how. And, he scared Amy away by... Howling. yeah, you heard me right. Howling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!

Amy screamed. And ran away, with her arms up.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Sonic said to Link.

Wolf Link smiled and, chuckled.

**Aaaand that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry, but. For the next one, you'll have to wait 'till tomorrow! Bye!**

**...**

**Yuma, whould you like to say something?**

**Yuma: Oh, Yeah. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUh. FEEL THE FLOW AND HIGH FIVE THE SKY!**

**Astral: Nice. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Sonic: Yeah! Let's do it to it!**

**And you thought I wasn't going to let Sonic or Link say something ;). PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm currently working on a Sonic/ZEXAL crossover story. So, this story is put on hold 'till futher notice. If you have any questions please review or PM me if you want it to be private. Again, I am sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Zelda. Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm just kinda losing my mojo fpr this. Story will be writen as per the original. If you see a word with (**this**) around it. That means I'm giving my personal opinion.**

* * *

The next day, at 2:00 PM In Sonic's bedroom.

"Sonic", asked Tails."Sonic, are you going to wake up?"

Sonic, who was half-asleep, got up and said. "Aaah! Get away from my chili dog! You chili dog eating squid!" ... And Sonic kicked Tails, sending him flying across the room. "Oh", Sonic said fully awake now, "Sorry bud. Are you alright?" "Huh", Said Sonic, "I'm not a werehog antmore."

* * *

Just then, there was a big crash into the mansion but, nothing got damaged.

* * *

2: 03 in the guest room.

"What?" Asked Link. His clothes where cleaned and, he was human again.

"Master", said Fi, "It's Groose."

"Oh, joy (!)" Link said, sarcastic. And with that, he jumped out of the window on the right. He used his sailcloth for a safe landing.

* * *

2: 05 PM in Sonic's front yard.

"Here to find Zelda? Hotshot?" Groose said stu- **(***cough* ahem,**) **I mean, mockingly.

"No, I don't even know how I got hear. Or, why." Link said looking down.

"... Well, I'm going to find Zelda first!" Groose said and, then he called his Loftwing. And, then it went and took him (Groose) back to Skyloft. Somehow...

"What was that, Link?" Sonic asked as he walked out of the front door, eating a chilidog. **(**What else would he eat, a carrot?**)**

And, Link said. "Well..."

* * *

2: 11 PM

"Wow", Said Sonic, "Well, I have no idea how you got here or, why. Just like I don't know why I turned back into wrehog Sonic when the sun went down last night. I thought Dark Gia took that power away from me. Or, Did he?"

"Dunno." Link replied.

"Me neither", Sonic said "Me neither. So, who was that? No wait, don't answer that. It was Groose, right?"

"How do you know that?" Link asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or Zelda.**

**This is going to be the longest and last chapter of this story. So, hang tight.**

* * *

Sonic's flashback!

Sonic playing Skyward sword.

'And, now time to see Groose again. Oh, joy (!)', Sonic thought sarcasticly. 'Now entering the Knight Academy. Oh, hi Pitpit!'

"How do you know."

'Huh?' Thought Sonic.

* * *

End of Sonic's flashback.

"I said, how do you know." Link said, annoyed.

And, Sonic said. "Well..."

* * *

2: 22 PM

"Ooooh, ok!" Link said.

"I thought you didn't talk alot. Anyways, I'm going to get a chilidog. Then, maybe we can do some sword training?" Asked Sonic.

"Huh?" Link replied, curisoly.

"S-W-O-R-D T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G." Sonic spelled out.

Link was about to say something but, a random girl appeared out of now where. She said, "Popcorn rules! Oh, hi Sonic! Link." ... Then she ran off.

"Ok..." Sonic and Link said together, confused.

"Anyways..." Sonic continued, "You should proably leave your your sword and. Iron Shield! You where in the Eldin Volcano region, right?"

Link nodded, saying nothing. Like he usually does.

"Uuh..." Sonic said, trying to find his spot. "Oh, yeah! You should leave 'em here."

Link answered. "Ok."

And then, Sonic ran off at the speed of light!

* * *

10 minutes later!

Link walked into Chuck's dinner and, saw Sonic siting in a booth. With 4 chilidogs in his mouth **(**kinda gross, right?**)**

"Pear slur loo?" Sonic said.

"What?" Link asked.

Sonic swallowed the chilidogs. He then said. "Where where you? And, why didn't you leave your sword and shield?"

"Walking. And, sorry, I forgot." Link said with a small grin on his face.

"Want the last chilidog, Link?" Sonic asked. Resisting the urge to eat it insted.

"I guess..." Link then said. Then, he (Link) ate the chilidog. Not really liking it.

* * *

3: 01 PM

"Well, we should go to..." Sonic didn't finish his sentance.

"Go to, where?" Link asked.

"You'll see..." Sonic said, grinning. He then grabbed Link's arm and, ran off. Link the screamed his signature scream. **(**hopefully you know it.**)**

* * *

In a white room with no furniture in it. Except for a wooden chair in a corner of the room. Close to the door.

* * *

**Behind the scenes.**

**Hello. And, I'm just reading this. HE'S the one who writes this *Points to Sonic***

**Wuz up! Sonic said *waves*.**

**Now, back to the show.**

***Star Wars music plays***

**Sonic!**

**Sorry. Sonic apologized. *turns off Star Wars music* Now, back to the show, for ****_real_**** this time!**

* * *

"I think, I think. I think I'm going to be sick!" Link said, hands on knees. Panting.

"Well, then sit in that chair then, Link." Sonic replied as he pointed to the chair.

* * *

**Y'know you just kinda spoke in third-person, right?**

**"Yeah, I know. Now, back to the show!" Sonic said.**

**Oh, yeah, right.**

* * *

"Uuh... Ok?" Link replied. *sits in chair*

* * *

3: 13 PM

"Better?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I think." Link replied, a bit woozy.

"I'll wait." Sonic replied.

2 minutes later!

* * *

**"Is that it? I'm running out of time cards?" Sonic asked.**

**Wha-? Uh, just 3 more?**

**"Ok." Sonic replied.**

* * *

"Ok, ready!" Link _finally_ said. Excited.

" 'Bout time!" Sonic said, annoyed.

"You just HAD to put some clothes on, didn't you?" Link said.

* * *

**"What!? I just wear socks, shoes and, gloves!"**

**Ahem!**

**"Sorry." Sonic replied.**

* * *

Sonic was wearing a white t-shirt, blue baggy jeans and, a scabbard that held Caliburn.

*Link rolls his eyes* "Shall we start?" Link asked.

"Yep." Sonic answered.

Link and Sonic then pull their swords out of their scabbard's.

* * *

**I'm just going to skip this part. Mainly, for 2 reasons. One, I have no idea as to how to make this part sound interesting. And, Two, Sonic didn't write anything for this part.**

* * *

Four o' clock PM. Im Sonic's back yard.

"What the?-" Sonic said, curious. As a portal appeared out of now where. Impa **(**as she appears as in Skyword Sword.**)**

"Hero chosen by the Goddess, you must come with me. And, full fill your destiney." She said sternly.

* * *

**The "Hero chosen by the Goddess" Is Link. Incase you didn't know.**

* * *

Link then looke to Sonic. Said person nodded. Then, Link walked into the portal. Impa putting her arm around Link's back. She began to say something. But, what she said was said on the other side of the portal. Sonic then shed a tear, he then walks into his house. Sonic and Link didn't always get along. But, when they did, they where almost where friends. They where Friendly rivals insted.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

***cries* What a wonderful story! *wipes tears away***

**Sonic: So, whadda think?**


End file.
